Wisconsin
Wisconsin, unofficially known as the Badger State or America's Dairyland, is one of the former states of the United States of America, having also been a part of the Great Midwest Commonwealth, located in the Midwest and Great Lake Regions. The Great War Despite its nickname as America's Dairyland, and seeming lack of strategic importance, Wisconsin was in actuality the home of many of America's most hidden secrets in the Pre-War era, despite the states primary production output of dairy products. When the Great War came in 2077, Wisconsin was not spared the flames of Nuclear War. Its capital, Madison, and its largest city, Milwaukee, between them suffered a total of fourteen nuclear strikes while many other parts of the state received a further twelve, though at least half of these were unintentional, caused by Chinese Flight crews going off-course or having suffered damage in flight and thus being unable to reach their intended target. Post-War State As Wisconsin was not a priority target, the state suffered comparatively better than others such as California or the District of Columbia (Largely because of geography and strategic importance). However, nuclear fallout from the bombs dropped on the state, as well as fallout drifting in from other states, did similarly make the initial decades of life in the state difficult. It is known that the tribals around Former Appleton, are quite competitive in nature, even to the extent of coming up with contests many would consider odd, such as "Who Will Likely Remain a Virgin" contests. These tribes have also made contact with the Midwest Brotherhood of Steel, several of these tribals having gone on to join its ranks. There was also an Enclave Outpost operating near the ruins of Madison, though this outpost had long been undermanned, with most of its personnel having either joined with the Chicago branch in its stand-off against the Brotherhood, gone east with Colonel Autumn or deserted to join the tribals and other communities following the Enclaves frequent defeats. The Outpost itself suffered heavily following a Super Mutant attack, but was ultimately stormed by The Red Guard Corps. In the 2200's, a detachment of Lyon's Brotherhood Expedition passed through the state in search of the Midwest Brotherhood, though found little evidence as the Midwest Brotherhood had mostly withdrawn from the state due to falling on harder times and to focus on its stand-off against the Enclave in Chicago, Illinois. The Tribals located on the banks of the Mississippi river have also come under attack due to a sudden increase in the Mirelurk population within and around the river. Furthermore, the number of Super Mutants, once comprised solely of remnants of the Master's, and later Gammoran's, army, have also been on the rise due to the decreased presence of the Midwest Brotherhood, the Mutants having found a stash of F.E.V. within a hidden test vault within the ruins of Milwaukee. With the number of hostile mutants on the rise, multiple groups have risen and fallen in their attempts to unite, protect or seize control of the state and its various communities. Factions present Major Factions * Northern Reclamation Army * Red Guard Corps * Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel * The Seven Tribes Minor Factions * Master's Army Remnants * Disciples of Tom (Midwest Chapter) * The Enclave (Destroyed 2278) Category:Location Category:States Category:Great Midwest Commonwealth